The Blackrock Story
by PixieEnderborne
Summary: A mostly-canon written version of Youtubers Zoeya and Rythian's "Tekkit Adventure/Rebirth" series, with a bit of a twist. First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello! I was really inspired by the youtubers' Rythian and Zoeya's tekkit series so I wanted to write it as a fanfiction. I want to keep this as canon as possible. I'm a very new author and this is my first fanfiction. Any advice is appreciated!

There's something strange going on with those who log into the tekkit server of the yogscast.

Of course, Joakim was just a normal guy as any, working for the yogscast, as him and Zoey planned for an amazing new series idea together. But once he logged into the server, another part inside of him awoke. A separate character inside him that thought and felt just like how he had always planned his character, Rythian, to act. It was like a separate person inside of him he could only interact with when recording for the series. Zoey gasped, and described the exact same sensation Rythian had. It turned out all the other members of the yogscast had that too; that their character awoke inside them as they played, how crazy they thought they were. Why this happened, nobody knew. But sometimes it could get so strong Joakim forgot he wasn't really Rythian. They could talk to each other knowing full well they were playing minecraft, but it was like another part of themselves were thinking and feeling and talking inside of a very realistic, yet still blocky, world.

This is not the story of Joakim and Zoey. But it is the adventure of Rythian and Zoeya in a world of magic and monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Rythian gave a quiet gasp. Awake again. Though part of him knew what was going to happen, he tried to make it believable. "Hello," he said "I am Rythian, and this is Minecraft." He began to recap what had happened since the prequel, which was basically gathering the magic tools he needed and explaining his thirst for revenge against Sjin and Lalna. He walked through the small forest he was in, slightly surprised at how incredibly real it all looked to him. Sure, he knew it was Minecraft, but at the same time it was something more, something he lived in. He adjusted the black cloth around his mouth, self-conscious even though he knew no one could see it.

He voiced his plans to build a mage tower as he walked around the plains, and came across a peaceful lake with a cool breeze, when he was suddenly aware Zoeya had joined the game. "Woah, okay! Okay! Okay!" a voice said from above. He watched as a woman fell from the sky and into the water, coming up a moment later. All he could distinctly make out was bright red hair.

"Um….Hello?" he called out. The girl seemed to partially be in her own little world, looking around wildly as she started to swim to shore.

"Oh, hello!" she said pleasantly as she came nearer. Of course it was Zoeya.

"Hey Zoey." He said quietly, trying to laugh as he turned around. He didn't expect her to be beautiful…

"Hi." she said back, coming up onto land with a single red mushroom in hand.

Rythian asked her where she came from, but she had no idea. She had simply logged on then fell from the sky. She did remember what happened in the old world though, the destruction that Sjin and Lalna had brought forth.

"Ahh, my mushrooms! Where are my mushrooms?!" she burst out anxiously, pacing and looking at the sky.

"Yeah…they're gone." Said Rythian, mystified. She rambled about "Barry", her prized mushroom, but calmed down a little bit when she looked down into her hand and saw her single mushroom.

"Are you ready to kick some ass then? Because, the thing is, Duncan and Sjin blew up the world, and I don't intend to let them get away with it." He took a step forward "So…you in?"

"Will there be money?" she asked, though she was already following him. He smiled a little.

"No. Well, we can take money off their cold dead corpses." He suggested, laughing

"Will there be food?"

"Yes, there will be plenty of food."

"Okay, I'm in!" Zoeya said happily as they reached the top of the hill they'd been walking up. He informed her of what he knew about the land, where their enemy was. What a strange way to think. Sure, he had friends, but most of the time he was alone. Now he had a companion. A very…interesting one at that. It seemed as though all Zoey had really wanted was to get her mushrooms back.

He tried to explain what he was doing, but all she wanted was her farm back. It was simple, vanilla minecraft stuff. He was privately disappointed, wondering how long she would be around if all she needed were basic tools and bone meal.

He set up some of his tools as he fought monsters for her while she didn't have a sword, and eventually made their small little base made out of dirt. He quickly remembered to talk to the viewers and soon their dirt fortress was done.

He condesned some steak; it wasn't the best way to get a meal because of a strange taste, but sometimes you have to eat it. Zoeya ate reluctantly, wishing for a vegetarian alternative. He had never enjoyed this world as much as he was now. He was able to be a little less serious when she was around. He learned more about her, her love for mushrooms, the sense of humor that could even make him laugh. Rythian shook his head as he gave Zoey a diamond sword, wondering why being around her lightened his mood so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all your reviews! I don't upload for every comment, but I want to add a new chapter to this at least once a week and didn't want to leave it at only the prologue.

Of course Zoey knew who Rythian was. He was in the old world after all, and of course she had talked to him outside of tekkit, him being a member of the yogscast and all. Not much though; and certainly not in this strange point of view from inside the game. He was...interesting, to say the least. There was something mysterious about the black cloth securely covering his mouth and his glowing purple eyes. There was something familiar about it that she couldn't put her finger on exactly.

Zoey was feeling useless, with him using his magic tools doing the mining that would take her forever to do. All she had was the things he gave to her and her precious mushroom from the old world. It almost seemed like he thought all Zoey could do was farm. But she wanted revenge too. She just didn't know how to voice her annoyance of being so useless.

"Oh, uranium. Thank god." said Rythian when he spotted it next to the lava.

"No, YOUR 'rainum!" Zoey said instinctively, and then laughed at his slightly awkward facial expression. She decided she liked Rythian; he had a different sense of humor, even if he was a little serious. She opened up a little more after that.

"Christ on a bike." he said as he began to float towards lava. She stopped the water flow, still trying to figure out his face mask. For some reason she felt like it was more than a fashion statement. It wouldn't be smart to ask now, when they were hardly acquaintances.

After a few more minutes of mining then wandering around looking for the exit, Zoey ended up being the one to find the way out. She decided privately she wanted to learn magic and be less useless, but it wasn't time for that now. She saw something out in the rain, teleporting around and taking damage. "I saw something teleport." she called to him, looking out around. They decided it was an enderman.

"Yeah...I hate endermen." he said normally, but there was something...off... about his facial expression. In the back of her mind, something clicked about where she had seen the eyes before. It was confusing to wrap her head around. Now wasn't the time to ask. It might only be a coincidence. By the time she came back to him he had already somehow transformed stuff into a bunch of diamond. And now transmitting that all into some other weird stuff. She still didn't know anything about what he was doing. He was probably saying it more for the viewer's benefit than Zoey's. She shrugged and began to rebuild their dirt fortress into cobblestone, wondering how this partnership would all work out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late! I've had a busy life lately.**

Things were going well at the base.

The fort was currently cobblestone, Rythian had managed to begin to set up a power flower, and Zoey…well, she was getting kind of bored. They were going out to go look for a new material to make a real base out of.

Rythian was looking for a volcano. "I've lost you; I've actually lost you in the trees." Zoey called to him, wandering around the snowy landscape. "I'm by a brown sheep."

The Mage laughed. "Okay, that's really helpful. I'm gonna climb high up." He told her as he began to scale the mountain.

"There's a really tall tree here, like really tall..." she babbled on about her surroundings without realizing Rythian was right behind her quietly, trying not to smile.

"I-I'm behind you." He said, grinning.

"What? Oh hello." Said Zoey, blushing. She followed him again, more closely, until they reached a volcano. It was so small, hardly any lava. "Oh, it's a baby volcano." She said happily, making little cooing noises at it like a mother would.

They discussed if there was anything she needed. Zoey replied unhappily that her mod was removed, so she needed to learn magic now. Rythian was inwardly ecstatic. Now he knew for sure she would hang around a while. It would make it easier, hopefully, for them to talk, when he had something to teach.

They talked casually about the plans, making sure Zoey would have a really big room in their future tower/fortress until they got back to their "home." Soon they were on the way to remodeling; Rythian flattening out the land, trying not to get in the way of Zoey's cobblestone "Z" as Zoey transformed her giant dirt "Fart" into "Art" for her _artistic talents_. They made a tiny little alcove for her to put her mushrooms.

Soon, the Mage gave his Apprentice her first magical tool; the divining rod. As they went down for Zoey to learn, two signs were placed in their mines with ominous sayings on them;

_You Dug Too Deep._

_I Am Awakened._

Zoey denied placing the signs, but Rythian, slightly nervously, tried to get her to admit that she did. He blew it off like it was nothing, but something inside him began to stir that day. Something he had been suppressing, hiding with a mask, for a very long time.

But it wasn't time for that yet.

He brushed it off, joking around with Zoey. He then realized with a groan he must have put the basalt in the condenser by mistake. After a short run in with a skeleton, they began yet another trek to the "baby" volcano, making sure Zoey closed the door this time.

**Thanks for reading! This was difficult to write, as there wasn't a lot of action in these parts of the series. I'm also going to be starting another fanfiction on Rythian, if you guys are interested! it's called, "After the Boom"**


End file.
